My Cherie
by Nicole08
Summary: Based on The Reunion pt. 2 from "X-men the animated series."
1. Part I

_Summary: Based on The Reunion pt. 2 from "X-men the animated series." _

_Disclaimer: I must give credit where credit is due, that being said, X-man does not belong to be but to Stan Lee, Marvel and the other creators._

_Authors Note: This is one of my favorite episodes from "X-men the animated series." Actually, all my favs are the ones that feature Gambit and Rogue and have them interacting in some way. (Sigh) Gosh I love Romy! Anyway, I started this story many many moons ago, and finally decided to finish it. (there are so many stories I've started and need to finish). I have to give a special shout out to SeptemberGirl84 who wrote a story based on this episode as well. See, further proof that this is a great epy. _

_I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!_

**My Cherie**

By: Nicole

Part I:

The blue rays of lightning shot forth from the machine and collided with Magnetos body, electrifying every cell of his anatomy, forcing a painstaking cry from his throat as his body convulsed under the unrelenting hand of the blast. His legs gave out, unable to bear the pain he lost consciousness, now only held erect by his bound arms held captive by the vines protruding from the wall. Sinister reached forth to turn the machine off before it stole the last breath from the magnetic mutant. The fiery blue glow dissipated from Magnetos unconscious face, leaving a mere shadow of what was once a great source of strength.

They all looked on with fearful eyes at what was to come as Sinister demonstrated the power of his machine. Vertigo removed the helmet from her white hair and rose from the chair, marveling in the newfound power that now ran through her veins. The tall slender woman could hardly contain herself, finally realizing the capabilities of Sinister's master plan. "Magnetos strength flows through me!"

"Show them." His voice was laced with anticipated amusement.

Eager to please her master and demonstrate her powers, Vertigo did not hold back as she released an energy blast, on the imprisoned X-men. The incredible force paralyzed them where they stood, and try as they might to fight it, it was to no avail, as their weakened forms sank to the floor.

Before she fell, Rogue reached for Gambit's jacket lapel, holding on to it for dear life, wanting desperately to be near him if this was to be their last moment together. She breathed his name through a painful gasp, as her limbs were no longer able to hold her weight and she collapsed, succumbing to the cold, hard stone of the prison bottom. She heard the others join her on the floor shortly thereafter, but the forthcoming terror she expected inhibited her from even tilting her head in the slightest direction.

She felt someone crawl over her weakened body, as a pair of arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her against a broad chest as a hand gently cradled her head. She found herself peering into a bed of red roses against a midnight sky, the familiar red on black eyes were a soothing site, even now, even in this nightmare. She knew that she would not ask for anything more, but the presence of the man who held her now. Gambit. Her Gambit.

As she began to lose herself in his eyes, she noticed that they did not hold the same gaze they usually possessed. That fire, confidence, brilliance that she loved was gone; and in its stead was a deeply rooted amount of concern that could not be put into words, but only spoken through the depth of his eyes. He cared; he cared more than she would know.

She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to ease his pain by feigning her pain and clouding her fear. But she could not. "Ah, Ah'm frightened Gambit."

She wanted to be brave for him, for her friends, for the X-men. She had always been so strong, practically invulnerable, but that was before, when she had her powers. But now, now she had nothing. "Ah don't know how to fight them without mAh powers."

Gambit saw the detailed portrait of fear plastered on Rogue's porcelain face. She was confiding in him, trusting him completely with her thoughts and insecurities; something she had never done before, at least not completely. Two things occurred to him in this moment, one, he would sacrifice himself before he would let anything happen to her, and two, he utterly, and completely loved her.

"Take her next." The sinister words were spoken as his black lips seemed to twist upwards into a smile and his words echoed throughout the room.

All heads in the room toward to look at Rogue, knowing that in a matter of seconds she would suffer the same fate as Magneto, if not worse. Storm, Jean, Cyclops and Beast were too weak to make a move, knowing that nothing could be done without their powers. Professor Xavier, held captive next to Magnetos form, was about to witness the possible destruction of one of his pupils in which he was powerless to stop.

Gambit automatically tightened his grip around her waist as he lowered his head inches from her face, with an almost pleading look. "Be brave, chere." He paused only briefly finally ready to confess the contents of his heart openly and say the words that he's always known to be true but never voiced. "Gambit never say dis to anyone before. Gambit, loves you."

His lips found hers, and because they did not have their powers, they were not denied the comforting touch of a sweet kiss.

Before she could fully relish in the glorious feeling of his lips upon hers, a pair of rough hands yanked her from Gambit's embrace and before she knew what was happening she was on the other side of the prison, being dragged towards the vacant wall next to Magnetos limp form.

"No!" Gambits cry went upon deaf ears as his hands flung upon the black bars and his muscles struggled against them in vain. There was nothing that he could do.

The green vines tightened around Rogue's hands, stealing her movement and abating the fleeting fight she had left. Sinster's chalky hand caressed her check, causing her to freeze with fright underneath his cold touch.

"So beautiful, yet so strong."

Gambits eyes glowed a piercing red that seemed deadly enough to burn a hole through the iron bars that imprisoned him.

"Ready the machine" Sinister commanded.

Professor Xavier turned his head, not able to watch one of his students suffer possibly a worse fate than Magneto had. He could not help but blame himself for summoning his beloved X-men into the death trap that they now found themselves in. He had failed them.

Storm, Cyclops and Beast averted their eyes as well, not able to witness the forthcoming action that would be rendered unto Rogue, and soon themselves as well.

Only Gambit's eyes remained locked on the scene in front of them all. Only his eyes stayed glued to the beautiful woman known as Rogue; the woman he had just professed his love to. He was about to witness her destruction and he was powerless to do anything about it.

But hidden in the room were another set of eyes glued on Rogue and the machine that was slowly turning to align directly in front of her.

_Snkt. _Six adamantium claws sprung out of Wolverine's clenched fists in his crouched position near the entrance.

Sinister's faithful midget minion, Brainiac, danced eagerly in his seat with his hand hovering above the button on the machine.

"Now." Sinister's word was final.

It all happened in a flash: The blue light illuminating upon Rouge, the painful scream, the horror behind Gambit's eyes, the sound of adamantium slicing through the genetic thieving machine, the collapse of Rogue's body and the release of Morph and the Professor, courtesy of Wolverine.

The imprisoned X-men's cards had now turned, as Wolverine ran towards the prison door, ready to free his comrades. He raised his right arm high ready to make contact with the metal bars, but was instantly brought down by the violent wrath of Sinister's blast. Wolverine plummeted to the ground by the prison doors before he could make so much as a scratch.

Gambit cursed aloud.

Professor Xavier, newly freed by Wolverine turned to his old student. "Morph, you free Magnus and Rogue. I'll destroy the machine that controls our powers." Using the newfound use of his legs, due to their powers inhibition, Professor Xavier was ready to take action.

Morph cut through the vines that held Rogue erect whereupon causing her to fall like a rag doll into his open arms.

Gambit could no longer just sit there and wait to be rescued. He needed to get out now and get to Rogue, only then would she truly be safe. He stretched a long arm through the bars, grabbing a handful of Wolverines uniform and pulled his unconscious body in close proximity to the prison. "Now is not da time for a nap, mon ami." Gambit picked up the X-man's right arm, carefully bypassing the sharp claws, and taking a solid grip he forcefully slammed the claws through the bars, cutting them easily. The door to the jail cell creaked opened, relenting from the might of Wolverines cutting blades.

A blast from Vertigo sent Professor Xavier to his knees, prohibiting him from destroying the machine and returning their mutant powers back to the X-men. Morph picked up a lone gun from the floor, while still cradling Rouge in his other arm. He took aim at Vertigo, but before he could pull the trigger, a sudden pain bombarded his head, causing him to drop to the ground in agony, as a voice clouded his mind and echoed in his head. _"They left you. They abandoned you. Your only mission is to destroy the X-men. Destroy the X-men."_

Cyclops threw his body into Vertigo before she could get another shot at the Professor. "Quick, everybody, destroy the machine!" commanded the leader of the X-men.

"Mutates, stop them!" Sinisters command called attention to his green henchman Amphibious, the four armed looking caveman, Barbarus and the white wolfman, Lupo. Lupo launched himself at Beast, creating a cloud of white and blue flying pieces of fur. Amphibious hoped towards Storm who easily dodged the green amphibian, while gambit had to fight off four different fists belonging to Barbarus.

The eyes belonging to Morph, darkened to their familiar navy hue as he smiled wickedly and aimed the gun at Cyclops and took a shot, only to miss as his fray with Vertigo was becoming intense. Morph grunted in frustration silently willing the commander of the X-men to hold still so he could get in a decent shot. "I'll teach you to leave me," he snarled angrily, the power of Sinister's control written all over his face.

Morph felt something grasp his leg and he turned his attention to the floor, where he made out a faint plee from a woman he used to call friend.

"Morph. Please. Don't do it." Rogue's voice was lacking in strength, but it was sound. "We are your friends."

Morph swerved the gun towards Rogue, the pistol trembling in his hand from frustration. "Friends! What kind of friends would leave a man behind –"

"_One of the X-men" _Morph grabbed his head again, but this time not due to pain, but just due to another presence. _"You are still one of the X-men, one of the X-men."_

"Professor?" Morph questioned as he fell to his knees trying to make sense of all the thoughts swirling in his head, not knowing what was real anymore. The gun bounced to the ground as he grabbed the temples of his head in confusion.

Rogue, understanding what was happening, knowing the signs of having multiple voices in your head, managed to acquire a sit up position and crawled over to Morph.

Gambit had gained the upper hand (or rather the upper four hands) with Barbarus by knocking him out with a metal pipe. "You never told Gambit he had to play fair." When it came to helping Rogue, he would do whatever he had to do in order to ensure her safety. When it came to Rogue, all bets were off.

Cyclops seemed to be losing his upper hand against Vertigo, who had delivered a heavy blow to him. Quickly regaining his footing Cyclops, hoped back up, unwilling to let his team down and be deterred from his objective of destroying the machine. Grabbing a metal pipe he made it up in his mind to not stop for nothing until he made it to the machine. Veritgo seeing the determination in his eyes, delivered a fire blast aimed at the usually visor wearing mutant. Cyclops barely bypassed the blast that now found its way heading past him towards the balcony. Towards the balcony lay a confused and mentally pained Morph. Towards the balcony, was a crawling, wounded Rogue, now at Morph's side. The blast was headed towards the balcony.

Two images were seen at the same moment, both different, both from two perspectives. Rogue saw a blue fire ball coming in the direction of herself and Morph. Without a second thought Rogue laid her body atop of Morph, protecting him like a mother protects her young. A blue fire ball was seen through the pair of green eyes.

Gambit saw his heart being ripped out from inside his chest, which is what would occur if the blast hit the woman it was headed towards, the woman who he was designed to be with.

The blast smashed into Rogue, throwing her off of Morph and flinging her over the balcony, disappearing from everyone's line of vision. The moment the blast hit Rouge, Gambit's feet were moving. As she tumbled through the air Gambit's heart was racing. As she fell over the balcony, swirling downwards from the high tower into the murky waters of the Savage Land, Gambit was jumping readily going wherever Rogue had gone. And so it came to pass that he too had now disappeared from everyone's line of vision as he had thrown himself over the balcony to go after Rogue.

Sailing through the air at such height and such speed was nothing to him as he prepared himself for the impact of the river. The water was cold. It was like a hundred needles were stabbing his skin, penetrating through the sensitive layer as he was submerged far deeper than he had anticipated. He fought against the waves that seemed to pull him back as he surfaced straining his eyes and neck for any hint or sign of movement that would identify his beloved.

"Rogue!" The sound seemed to be lost in the mist of this savaged land as the waters were too loud to allow any verbal pleas to be echoed forth. He splashed around, doing a desperate panoramic survey of the raging river, hoping for a hint of the woman he loved.

How long could one survive underwater he wondered as panic began to seize every muscle in his body. Minutes? How much time had now passed? For to him it seemed that every second was an eternity, and it was seconds that were ticking by and prohibiting him from the thing he needed most.

What if he couldn't find her? What if she were already swallowed by the monstrous waves and taken from him forever? If that were the case then he would allow himself to be taken as well, devoured by that which he fought to stay afloat in. All he had to do was let go and the watery grip would tighten its hold and pull him down to the abyss.

It was a hand that ceased these thoughts and made him spring to life again; Rouge's hand, bobbing on the surface a short distance away. Her head was not visible, only her hand and he had to get to it before it disappeared and all view of her would be eradicated from his sight. He swam with all his might, using every muscle his body possessed until he was able to reach out for her hand and pull her head above water.

She was unconscious, almost lifeless as he secured a strong arm around her waist clinging her body to his, as he fought the waves back to keep them both afloat. Land. Land is what he needed and in the direction that he swam. The river had drained some of his energy in his search for Rogue, but once their bodies connected again, it was like a burst of new life suddenly flowed through him providing him with the needed strength to get them both to shore.

He carried Rogue in his arms, thankful to be upon dry land. Her body hung languidly in his arms, dripping sprinkles of water as he made his way towards a cave opening. Gambit gently laid her body against a wall at the entrance, brushing the wet hair out of her face. He put two fingers to her pulse on her neck and let out a sigh as he felt a faint pulse. Bending down he rendered a tender kiss to her forehead. "Be back in a moment chere."

No answer preceded from her lips, as she laid like a corpse against the sturdy wall. It only took Gambit a moment to gather dry logs, twigs, pinecones and grassy moss material to start a fire. He was thankful for stumbling across two rocks of similar size that were perfect for sparking a fire.

He had no time to lose, as he was already beginning to shiver from his wet clothes. Hitting the rocks together relentlessly, a spark suddenly caught, starting a makeshift campfire. Gambit dropped down on the ground and carefully begin to blow on the moss, that was glowing orange from the sparks, trying to get it to spread to the logs and pinecones. Slowly, they began to catch, and soon the fire would be big enough to heat up the whole cave entrance.

Gambit, proud of his fire, hurriedly went to Rogue's side. "Don't worry, Gambit'll get you warm Cherie. Gambit'll get you warm."


	2. Part II

_Authors Note: Thank you to those who reviewed and who are enjoying the story!_

Part II:

The warmth gently messaging her face awakened her. Although awake, she did not yet open her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened. She recalled landing on the savage land in response to a message from the professor. She recalled discovering that her powers were gone. She recalled being taken and imprisoned by Sinisters goon squad. She recalled Magneto almost dying from Sinisters machine. And she recalled that she almost suffered the same fate as well. And then . . . . . .well, then Wolverine was there, and then Cyclops was free and everyone else for that matter. Oh, and Morph! Morph was there, Morph was alive! Was he really alive? Of course he was. She had seen him, talked to him. He was there. Everyone was there. And the Professor, the Professor was alive. They had not been too late. But where were they all now?

Had they all been thrown back in that prison cell? The last thing she could remember was being hit by a blast, which explained the pounding headache. But that she could deal with. She wasn't so sure she could deal with being back in that jail cell without her powers. She could feel the hard ground beneath her body, the same hardness she felt while lying on the floor of the prison.

She had been so frightened. And she was not supposed to get frightened. She was almost indestructible. She could fly, had super human strength and always watched out for her friends. But for the first time, all of that had been taken away from her, and she was left open and vulnerable like a turtle without a shell. Fear had gripped her in that cell. That part she remembered vividly. But there was something else, something she was forgetting.

Within that fear was birthed something else, something that she knew had been in existence, but was never declared. Something important. She strained her brain to review the past events. She remembered lying on that cold floor, wrapped in the arms of fear, and then suddenly Gambit was right there. He held her in his arms and told her to be brave and then he confessed his love to her. And that love was sealed with the sweetest kiss. Love. Kiss. Two words she did not believe to be possible for herself and another, two words she could only dream about with herself and Gambit.

He loved her. He honestly and truly loved her. Gambit loved Rogue. And she knew without a doubt in her heart that she loved him, loves him. And it was because of that love that she knew that she would survive whatever horrors awaited her on the other side of her closed eyelids. If she were in the prison again, she would survive it. If her teammates had come to a tragic end while she was unconscious, she would survive it. If Sinister grabbed her once her eyes flew open and returned her to that life draining machine, she would survive it. She felt as though she would be able to survive anything because she knew that she was loved. Because of Gambit's love, she would be okay. No matter what happened.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Rogue opened her eyes.

She had expected to be surrounded by darkness, though darkness was around her, it was being summoned away by a burning fire directly in front of her. The warmth that she felt on her face and body, no doubt was the result of the conflagration shining its light to the confined area she was in. The….cave? Yes, as she tilted her neck to look around at the jagged rocky walls, she could confirm that indeed she was in a cave. But she was alone.

How did she come to be in this place? And by whose hands? She laid her head back to the floor and lifted an arm to swipe the hair from her face. In so doing she ruffled the covering that draped over her body – the brown, worn covering…..with sleeves. She picked up the coat sleeve that lay atop of her and pressed it to her check, smiling happily.

She knew it; she knew Gambit had saved her. Of course he had saved her. He had always been there when she needed him; always there to make sure she was okay and safe. And this time was no exception. But where was he now? His coat lay upon her, but he was nowhere to be found.

She attempted to sit up in order to get a better view of the large cave. By doing so, the brown leather trenchcoat slid off her upper torso, exposing her bra clad chest. She gasped when she realized she was shirtless and grabbed the coat to cover her exposed body.

She quickly took a quick peek under the coat at the rest of her frame and gave a small shriek when she realized that she was only wearing panties and a bra. That foul swamprat! she thought to herself. She put a hand to her temple as her head began throbbing harder, triggered by the sudden shock and frustration.

The nerve of him! The absolute nerve of him! Just because he admitted that he loved her, and just because she was powerless at the moment didn't mean he had the right to strip her almost naked and leave her alone in a cave. If she had her powers she would throw him into a building! Well, powers or no powers she could still give him a good sock in the jaw. She squealed again in frustration.

"Glad to see you awake chere."

Rogue snapped her head to the opening of the cave where a tall shirtless Gambit stood, holding a long stick with an animal stuck in the middle. For a moment all anger washed away from her as if it never were, and all that remained was joy, anticipation and tingling excitement from the image of the man before her.

He gave her one of his crooked grins as he strolled towards her. He set the stick against the wall and took a seat rather close to Rogue. Rogue clutched the coat tighter to her bosom, halfway remembering that she was almost naked, although it was easy to forget anything when she was sitting next to a half naked Gambit.

"How you feeling Rogue?" he asked with concern filled eyes.

She could get lost in his eyes, easily lost in the swirling red and black beauty. Not only because of their unusual color and uniqueness, but because of the calming affect they had over her, and welcoming softness that tended to make itself known only in her presence, when she was the object of his attention.

"Ahm fine," she quietly admitted as her eyes began to drift downwards to take in the sight of his naked chest.

Gambit couldn't help but to give a proud smile. "Gambit likes da way you look in his coat cherie, but you're not wearing it right."

Rogue's eyes shot up to his face, the green orbs flashing with anger. "And Ah suppose ya gonna help me put it on the right way?" she asked sarcastically. "Which brings me to another point Cajun," she said with a tinge of attitude. "Where are mah clothes and why am Ah practically naked?" The volume of her voice was steadily increasing, a tell- tell sign of her raising anger.

Gambit only smiled, knowing that she really must be fine to be yelling at him like this. "Easy petite. Your clothes are lying over dere drying and I had to take dem off you, how else would you have gotten dry."

He continued after taking in her confused look.

"You were hit with a blast that knocked you off da balcony and into da river. I jumped in after you, but," he paused momentarily as he brushed a hand through his now dry hair. He continued, feeling a tinge of remorse, "It took me a minute to find you. But when I did, you were ice cold and I had to warm you up as quickly as I could."

He stopped there to gage her reaction. The anger had left her eyes, leaving behind a tranquil green meadow that Gambit could reside in for the rest of his days.

"Thank you, Remy."

At the sound of his real name, or rather the sound of Rogue's voice saying his real name, it's like something inside of him was turned up a notch and his heart suddenly beat faster.

"I would do anything for you Rogue. I would give my life for you. I've never been so scared in all my life then when I saw you in that machine and then when I saw you fall off de balcony." He reached up and touched her cheek.

Rogue jumped at the sudden contact, not used to intentional touch, but gave in when she remembered that her powers were gone for the moment.

"I've told you dis once today, but I have to say it again." He leaned in close until his lips were inches from her face. "I love you Rogue."

Gambit heard her breath hitch, as he kissed her gently on her forehead. "I will always love you. Now and forever," he whispered pausing in front of her lips. The next move was up to her.

The fire was not the only thing causing warmth in Rogue's body. Gambit's proximity, words, tone, gentleness and desirous heat seeping from his form were causing her to feel overheated. Her hand still gripping the coat against her chest was rising and falling rapidly from her heaving breathing and beating pulse.

His lips dangled in front of her face like bait on a hook. She longed for the feel of his lips on hers, which she had felt earlier that day, but all too briefly. She wanted to feel his touch all over her body; she wanted to feel his lips all over her body. It's what she's always wanted, what she dreamt of at night.

But perhaps this was not the best time. There was still Sinister to think of, and his goons, and the Professor and the team. Were they still at the tower? Were they recaptured and imprisoned? Thoughts, so many thoughts and questions…..and lips, and touch, and Gambit.

She unconsciously began to lean forward. Gambit was right here, right now, and she at least had to respond to his heartfelt statements before she did anything else. She had to tell him how much he meant to her after so long a time denying it to herself and others. Now was the time to profess what had always been within her heart.

"I love you Remy." They were three words that he heard and would never forget.

Their lips instantly came together just as the last syllable left her mouth. The sensation of his lips messaging hers was nothing like she had felt before as she drank in the movement of his lips. And then as if the drink wasn't potent enough, she felt his tongue on her lower lip, asking to be let inside for a heightened taste. She opened her mouth to him and experienced a new kind of world.

The coat slid off her body as she threw both her arms around Gambit's neck, pulling him closer so as to delve deeper inside his mouth with her tongue. With the barrier now gone, Gambit felt Rogue's breasts press up against his chest, as he released a low growl from the back of his throat.

He grabbed her slender waist as Rogue fell backwards onto her back with Gambit resting on top. Gambit broke the kiss, leaving Rogue gasping for breath and a need to feel more of him. Gambit traced kisses down her jaw, making his way to her neck which he suckled, nipped and kissed up and down until he covered all its surface area.

Rogues whimpers and gasps only spurred him on as his hand began to move up her waist until it came up underneath her right breast, teasing the soft flesh. Rogue's breathing became sporadic from the anticipation. Finally his hand moved to cup the mound where it slowly began to knead the flesh through the thin cotton material of her bra.

Rogue instinctively arched her back at the feel of his hand in a place she had dreamt of him feeling. She felt as if she were on fire with the way he was touching and kissing her. She always imagined it would feel this way and didn't want it to end.

Gambit shifted his body as his hands and mouth worked on the beautiful woman beneath him, only to cause Rogue's eyes to snap open as she felt just how excited Gambit was becoming.

Rogue began trembling from anticipation of where this was headed. She was soaring above the clouds and was finally allowed to physically express her feelings to the man she loved and to feel his expressions of love in return. What more could she have possibly asked for?

His lips began to travel further south, coming upon her clavicle and then followed by the tops of her breasts. She groaned in pleasure as she tried to move her body closer to his, wanting them to be as connected to each other as possible.

Her hands moved rapidly up and down his back, memorizing every muscle her fingers came across, reveling in the feel of her hands touching his skin freely. Her fingers halted as they bypassed a short set of scratches that were fairly close in proximity. They were a set of three. Only one person could have left a scar like that. Wolverine.

The fire she felt burning within her was suddenly doused in frigid waters, halting the newfound sensations she felt sizzling within her, forcing herself back into reality and into the situation at hand. Her dream bubble was popped and now it was time for her to awake.

He felt her stiffen and brought his face up to met her eyes questioningly. She pushed hard on his chest, causing him to roll off of her as she sat up. "Are you alright chere?" he asked slightly taken back.

She sat still, trying to slow her beating heart as she thought for a moment. "Rogue, what's wrong?" He was beginning to get concerned.

"How long was Ah unconscious?" She paused a moment. "After ya saved meh from the river?"

"A few hours."

"And what of the team? The Professor?"

He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand threw his disheveled hair. He had thought of the team, his friends, the Professor. He had wanted to go back for them, but he was not going to leave Rogue for nothing in the world until he knew that she was safe. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand when their friends were in danger, but being with Rogue like this was something that he had always imagined. But even if he had never had the chance to kiss her ever again, it would not change how he felt about her. Nothing could ever change that.

"Still in da tower I guess."

Without missing a beat Rouge stood up looking around the cave. "Where are my clothes?"

"Over dere," Gambit pointed as he moved to grab his shirt.

As Rouge dressed quickly, she felt slightly guilty; guilty for putting off her teammates for the opportunity to explore her curiosity with the sense of touch and guilty for ending the pleasurable exploration with Gambit.

"Ahm sorry Gambit for –"

"No chere. Gambit be da one whose sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You do something to dis Cajun that no one else will ever be able to do. You've stolen my heart chere, and you will always have it. Touch or no touch." He did not wait for a response but moved to the entrance of the cave, giving her a little privacy to change and also in order to keep himself away from the temptation of taking her in his arms and beginning the exploration of touch all over again.

She felt giddy as a schoolgirl as she hurriedly dressed and laced up her boots, smiling both on the inside and out. No wonder she loved that man. After snapping together the 'x' on her belt she walked up to Gambit and placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled up at him, "Let's go rescue our friends sugha."

"Anything you say my cherie." And they both ran towards the woods, heading to the tower, hoping and praying that they weren't too late.


	3. Part III

_Authors Note: I really want to apologize for taking so long to complete this story, but at long least I've finally done it! Yay! Those of you who are still here who first read the story way back when and those of you who are reading it for the first time, I want to say a big thank you and hope you enjoy!_

Part III:

A thief knows when he is being followed and Gambit was being followed. After a lifetime of practice he was capable of recognizing and understanding the art of silent footsteps, quick movements, ability to become practically invisible and other thievery talents. He grabbed Rogue's arm, slowing their pace, and tilted his head towards a nearby tree. As he disappeared behind it, she followed not understanding his reasoning.

"Gambit what –"

"Shh," he warned placing his index finger to his lips.

They stood still and waited silently, patiently. Rogue had no idea what was going on but she trusted Gambit, and knew that there was a reason for this precious time they were wasting; time that could be spent saving their teammates.

The crinkling of leaves was heard, as a man dressed in nothing but a loin cloth and grasping a spear, walked past them slowly. He had a strong muscular build and look of determination in his eye. He paused, seemingly confused as where to go next.

He looked behind his shoulder as if there was someone back there, "Zabuu." His voice was strong and prominent, much like his appearance. A sabertooth tiger approached him in response to hearing his name. "Find them. You go that way, I'll go this way" the man said with a jerk of his head. The animal took off in the direction of his masters choosing.

So Sinister was recruiting Tarzan wannabe's and prehistoric animals now. It was no surprise to Gambit, frankly he didn't care. He would fight anything Sinister would throw at him. If they took this guy down, then they could get some answers as to what had happened in the last few hours, and not to mention have a personal guide to direct them back to the tower.

With just one look, Rogue understood what Gambit was thinking. He nodded his head, signaling for her to be ready. Tarzan's back was to the tree and he had not yet taken off.

Gambit leapt from behind the tree and grabbed the jungle man from behind in a choke hold. At the feel of the tight hold around his neck Tarzan grabbed the arm that held him and threw his body forward violently, causing Gambit to flip over the man's back, but luckily he landed gracefully on his feet. The two men circled one another locked in a threatening gaze. "So you've come to finish what you started, outlander? The only place you'll take me is to Shanna," Tarzan yelled while taking a swipe at Gambit with the spear. Gambit easily dodged it as he was trying to figure out what the man was talking about.

"Where is she, where's Shanna!" There was a fierce glow of hatred and fear in the mans eyes as he took a deadlier swipe at Gambit. But again he dodged it. Gambit had a feeling he knew what the man's story was and thought it best not to engage in a fight with him after all but rather reason with him. But first he had to get that spear away.

At the third attempt of Tarzan to stab the Cajun, Gambit grabbed the end, and pushed the bunt of the spear into the man's chest, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Gambit now held the spear in his hand in a non threatening position and stood above the man, ready to talk reason.

"Look, I don't know who –"

Gambit was suddenly cut off as a 600 pound yellow bundle of fur attacked him from behind. Upon hearing the wrestling of the men, Zaboo returned to defend his master.

"Gambit!" Rogue screamed as she made herself known from behind the tree. Gambit lay on his back fighting at keeping the beast's sharp fangs and claws at bay. Rogue grabbed a large stick and gutted the animal with all her might, causing him to shift his position off of Gambit and opened herself up as his new target.

Angrily annoyed at the assault from the woman in front of him, the animal growled ferociously before leaping with all its might at Rogue, pinning her body to the ground as his weight toppled on her small form.

Gambit bounced up as if fire were set to his feet. In one fluid motion he snatched up the spear from the ground and jammed it to the base of Tarzan's neck, "Call him off!"

The reds of the his eyes burned as if they were in the core of a scorching fire. There was an intense look of blind fear and anger that swept over Gambit's face and seemed to seep out of the beads of sweat forming on his temple.

It was a look that the man knew too well. It was the look he himself had recently possessed when Sinisters men took his beloved Shanna. It was the look a man would give if someone was threatening the woman he loved. No employee of Sinister would have such a look.

"Zaboo, down."

The sabertooth tiger instantly backed away, leaving Rogue unharmed. Gambit dropped the spear and went to Rogue's side and offered her a hand to her feet. "You alright?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Course, Ah can take care of myself swamprat, Ah was just worried about ya?"

Gambit chuckled at her response. "I'm always fine as long as I have you near." He kissed her on the hair and they both turned to their caveman tracker who was now standing on his feet, spear in hand with Zaboo by his side. This time, the spear rested at his side in a relaxed position.

The two men looked at one another, having come to a sort of unspoken understanding.

"I'm Kazar."

"Gambit."

"This your woman?" he asked.

Gambit gave a sly smile. "Yeah."

Rogue looked at him out of the corner of her eye, prepared to say something but decided to save it for later. "I'm Rogue."

Gambit knew he would get a taste of her opinion about that last comment later, but now was not the time.

"I know now that you don't work for Sinister," Kazar started.

"He's got our friends captive," explained Rogue.

"He's got my Shanna and some others as well. Let us work together instead of against one another."

"You got a plan mon ami?" asked Gambit.

"I know of a secret passage into the tower. Come."

Kazar turned into a run headed north with Zabuu at his side. Gambit and Rogue broke into a run after their newfound friend.

"So Ahm ya woman now, huh Cajun? Didn't know Ah was ya property for ya to own."

"Non, not property chere. But you are mine, just as I am yours."

Rogue smiled. She could live with that.

~ ******x*********x********x*******~

Dark, damp and dreary was the hole of a cell in which they sat. Storm, Jean, Cyclops, Beast and Magneto were powerless, weak and almost drained of all energy as their beaten bodies lay rigid upon the ground. They were in much worse condition then they found themselves previously, now hours ago although it seemed like days. Void of strength and energy they lay, slumped on the floor hoping and praying that the four missing members of their party were yet alive, and that by some miracle, two of them at least would be able to save them from this nightmare.

There was still a small glimmer of hope for them and hopefully for Wolverine and The Professor as well. Gambit and Rogue were still out there at least, and they knew that as long as the two of them were alive and breathing then they would do everything in their power to rescue them. And that was all the hope they could manage to have. They just hoped that it would happen soon before time ran out… for them all.

~ ******x*********x********x*******~

Kazar pulled the long green vines back to expose a hidden stairway.

"This will lead us to the prisoner chambers. We are nearly there now, back to my Shanna and you back to your friends."

"Sounds good to me sugah."

"Zabuu, go."

The loyal saber tooth tiger dashed up the dark stairwell with the three companions closely behind. Once they reached the stair landing, the room split, forming two corridors. "Which way?" asked Rogue.

The growl from the yellow beast answered Rogue's question, as his snarl could be heard coming from the dark hallway on the right hand side.

"My beloved and the others must be to the right, which means that your friends are probably on the left." Kazar turned to Gambit as the two grasped arms. "Good luck my friends."

"Thank you mon ami. Come chere."

Kazar ran to the right, while Rogue and Gambit hurried to the left, knowing that soon they would be upon familiar faces. The hallway was dark with limited light to find ones way, but with Gambit's red eyes and the handy use of night vision, it was a piece of cake. In a matter of moments Rogue and Gambit found the barred door that imprisoned their friends.

"Gambit, there!" exclaimed Rogue as they both hurried to the door. "Beast!" no response. "Cyclops, can you hear me?" Nothing. "Jean!" Still, almost lifeless, and Magneto as well. "Gambit, ya don't think they're –"

"No, Rogue. Look." Gambit nodded towards the woman in white, trying to reassure Rogue from the unthinkable.

Rogue turned and saw her close friend slowly inching her way across the floor and towards the door. "Storm! Gal, you're alright!"

Storm continued to crawl, losing strength with each foot made closer to the door. Rogue and Gambit both dropped to their knees stretching forth their arms through the bars towards their friend.

Storm grasped Gambits hand. "Rogue, Gambit, I knew you would find us."

"Storm, where's the Professor?" asked Gambit.

"Sinister has him and Wolverine. You have to hurry, I don't know how much longer we can last."

"Hang in dere Storm."

"We'll be back soon," comforted Rogue.

"Come chere. Dere be not a moment to waste."

~ ******x*********x********x*******~

The evil gleam in his eye was now brighter than ever as he could almost taste victory on his blackened lips. Although his first attempt had gone awry, he would ensure that nothing would stop his second try at mutant power transference with his genetic snatching machine. Besides, the pathetic X-men were locked up below, practically powerless and unworthy to be of any hindrance to him now.

He looked towards his two captives bound to the wall, and smiled maliciously as Professor Xavier's worn, defeated gaze lingered on the floor as did Wolverine's bruised and bloodied unconscious one.

"Mutates, it is time," Sinister eagerly declared as his words dripped with malicious anticipation. Vertigo, Brainchild and Barbarus happily stepped forward. "Take the Professor first," Sinister ordered Barbarus.

The four rough hands grabbed Professor Xavier from the wall, almost ripping the bounds on his arms from sheer excitement. Strapping the professor in place, Barbarus stepped back not wanting to be within the machines line of fire. Professor X starred straight ahead, refusing to look defeated, even though he was confident that all hope was lost. For the second time that day he felt as if he had failed his X-men, and that in itself was far worse than what any machine could do to him.

"Now, Master? Now?"

"Almost Brainchild." The bigheaded mutant stood at his post beside the machine waiting for his masters command. Sinister strolled up to eye the Professor one last time before he permanently stripped him of his powers and his life as well. This time he would not leave room for any mistakes, and planned on destroying all of the X-men, beginning with the Professor.

~ *****x*********x********x*******~

"Gambit, are ya sure this –"

"Quiet chere. It's just up ahead."

The two X-men rounded the corner as they saw light just a few feet ahead. "Dere," Gambit nodded his head in the direction where he could make out the large room himself and his friends were imprisoned in just hours ago.

Rogue instantly covered her mouth to stop an emotional gasp as she realized that Sinister was soon to use the machine on the Professor. "Rogue, it's now or never. We've got to destroy that machine to get our powers back. It's the only way to save the Professor and the others. I'll distract them, while you get the machine. Be brave chere."

Rogue had no time to argue or confirm with him. Before she knew it Gambit's lips were on hers and then he was gone.

Rogue hid in the shadows as much as possible, trying to find Gambit in the huge room, waiting for the opportune moment to make her move. There was Sinister and three of his goons that Gambit would have to deal with. The odds were not in their favor at all. Rogue knew she would have to act fast, and would only get one chance. She spied a bent up crowbar just a few feet away that she could use on the machine.

Gambit would have to buy her enough time.

The three mutates watched from a distance as Sinister bent over the Professor, saying something they could not make out. Soon they would see the full power of the machine used on the professor and remainder of the X-men. The air was sticky with evil fervor and excitement.

Sinister turned his back to the Professor, "Barbarus." That was all the instruction the four armed mutant needed as he made his way to the chair and placed the helmet on his head, indicating he was ready for the transference of power.

Brainchild was jumping up and down like a small child full of excitement on Christmas day. "Now, Master? Now?"

"Now Brainchild," Sinister commanded as he and Vertigo backed away from the machine.

Brainchild climbed on top of the familiar seat, relishing in the fact that the great Charles Xavier would be destroyed by his hands. He raised his arm to pound on the button with great satisfaction, but before he could complete the job a great force knocked not only his hand, but his whole body out of the seat and onto the floor.

Gambit rolled off of Brainchild and onto his feet just as Vertigo fired a blast that barely missed him. "No one harms the Professor while Gambit's still alive."

"Get rid of him," snarled Sinsiter as he made his way over to the Professor, allowing Vertigo to do all of the dirty work. "Look Charles. It's the last attempt from your soon to be dead X-men."

This was Rogues only chance. She knew Gambit would not last long without his powers. She made a run for the crowbar, and hid behind a pillar, until she was ready for the next step. Sinister's back was to her, but he was too close to the machine for her to get a good hit in before she were caught.

Should she risk it?

Sweat droplets slid slowly down the nape of her neck as she readied herself to make an all out attempt; whether she would succeed or not, she had to try. For the sake of the Professor and the team she had to do everything in her power to try and save them.

Gambit let out a painstricken yell, as Vertigo hit him with a fierce blast, dead on. For a moment all thoughts left Rogues mind as she shifted her attention to Gambit, forcing herself not to run to him and let her presence be known.

Vertigo raised her hand to finish the job – "Wait!" Sinister's demand turned all eyes on him as he left the machine and calmly strolled over to Gambit. This was the opportune moment, and Rogue would not miss it.

She sprinted the few feet towards the machine, crowbar raised in hand, ready to put all her strength into as many blows as she could give. But before she was able to strike the first hit, Sinister turned towards her and blasted her, that sent her and the crowbar toppling to the ground.

"They are resilient," Sinister admitted. Turning his attention to Gambit, "but just not good enough. Goodbye X-Men." The red diamond on his forehead glowed with a burst of energy, as he prepared to fire the final shot to Gambit's unconscious form. Before he could give off the shot, Zabuu jumped on him, striking him down to the floor, as Kazar and nearly 20 other Tarzan look-alikes came shouting from the open doorway armed with spears, knives and other weapons ready to take vengeance on Sinister and his men.

Rogue stirred from all the commotion, opening her eyes while simultaneously wincing from the pain of Sinisters blast. She could make out what seemed to be a battle of mutates versus Kazar and the people of the Savage Land. There was still hope. With the machine directly in front of her she knew she had to complete the job.

She stretched her arm to grasp the crowbar and tried to find the strength to rise. Using the crowbar to prop herself up, she was almost to a standing position when her legs gave out beneath her sending her to meet the floor once again.

As she fell she caught sight of Gambit's limp body that almost made her turn her head away in pain. Seeing him there in such a vulnerable stage sent a surge of energy into Rouge, providing her with the strength she needed. She knew she had to get to Gambit, but first, she had to destroy the machine.

Rising successfully this time, she aimed for the control panel and put all the energy she could muster into the swing of the crowbar as it collided with the machine, breaking through the glass casing of the panel and driving itself into the innermost parts of the structure. Sending off sparks and beeps, and finally dysfunction, the machine finally died returning all powers to the X-Men.

With his healing powers now restored, Wolverine quickly came to and easily broke forth from his binds. With Wolverine now in the fray, the skirmish would soon be over, as Sinister and his men saw that they were being overrun and soon retreated.

Rouge, still feeling exceptionally weak, flew over to Gambit's unconscious body and lay down beside him with a protective arm draped over him. Closing her eyes only wanting to rest, Rogue could hear the Professor and Wolverine talking, and then everything was black.

~ *****x*********x********x*******~

Rogue opened her eyes to the white of the hospital room in the mansion. Her line of vision lingered on the immaculate ceiling, free of all blemish and default. She wished her life could be like that; perfect, safe and stable. But the life of a mutant did not merit such privileges. But there were elements of her life that she did posses that provided her with privileges of equal or greater value; the X-men.

Rogue shifted herself in the hospital bed to find that she was not alone. Professor Xavier sat near her side in his trademark wheelchair. At the sight of him being alive and well Rogue gave off the biggest smile she'd had in a long time.

"Professor, Ahm so glad that ya alright!"

"Thanks to you and Gambit, I am indeed."

Rogue suddenly sat up straight as a nail. "Gambit, where is he? Is he alright?"

"Calm yourself Rogue, he's fine," chuckled the Professor. "He's still recovering, but he's going to be just fine along with everyone else. He's been asking for you."

"He has?" she said not wanting to waist anytime as she slid off the bed.

"Rogue, before you go to him, I just want to thank you."

Rogue turned to look at the Professor, slightly confused. "No thanks needed Professor. The X-men couldn't exist without you. Besides, we put our life on the line everyday, if not for each other than for mankind."

"Those are kind sentiments Rogue, but I was referring to the choice you made." At her continued look of perplexity he continued, "The choice you made to put the team first over your own wants and needs. I know it was not an easy decision for you to make."

Rogue could not stop the pink flush from coming to her cheeks. This was not a subject she wanted to discuss with the professor. But she was thankful for his appreciation.

Not wanting to embarrass her further, Professor X wheeled away, giving Rogue an opportunity to be with Gambit. She walked over to the bed that was covered by a white curtain and slowly peeled it back.

Gambit lay shirtless among the white sheets with his abdomen wrapped in bandages. The moment his eyes saw Rogue they flashed a dazzling red, as he held her gaze while she stood motionless. Without breaking eye contact Rogue made her way to his side where she put a gloveless hand as close to his without touching him. "Gambit's glad you're awake chere. You've been sleep for some time now."

"Well, our little adventure wore me out sugah," she said jokingly. "But, Ahm glad that ya are okay."

"Always chere, long as you're here."

Rogue couldn't help but to smile at those words. If only she could take his hand or give him a kiss on the cheek. Instead she placed a hand on his sheet covered thigh and gave it an endearing squeeze.

"Gambit, about what happened in the cave…Ahm sorry that –"

"Rogue don't. Dere be no need for dat. You have nothing to apologize for, nothing at all. You're decision was da right one, and it's because of you dat the X-men are still here. Together."

Gambit slid over a few inches in his bed. "Come here Rogue, lie with me."

Rogue hesitated, but the look on Gambit's face forced her to give in. She meticulously sat, and then lay down on the bed, careful not to touch his bare chest. They lay facing one another, their noses mere inches apart.

"Remy, Ah want to thank ya for saving me and being there for me. When Ah was afraid and thought everything was hopeless, ya were there. Ah know that Ah can always count on ya."

Gambit tilted his head up and kissed Rogue affectionately on top of her head. "I will always be here for you Rogue, no matter what may happen. I love you, with all dis Cajuns heart. You are my cherie amour, now and forever.

Rogue's heart soared as she laid her head on Gambit's shoulder, using her hair as the barrier between her skin and his. She didn't know what obstacles were ahead for her and Gambit, but she knew that as long as their love for one another existed, then they could survive anything.

_-Fin-_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
